


The Winter Queen

by lhtlinda_allmanmustdie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Series, Queen Sansa, Sansa-centric, Secret Identity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhtlinda_allmanmustdie/pseuds/lhtlinda_allmanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark has been reinstated as the Queen of the North, along with her 10 years old son, the Crowned Prince of the North. She was ruling the North effortlessly with the perfect finesse, until the others came. Now she has to rejoin forces with her long estranged once-brother-now-cousin, Jon Targaryen, the King of the Seven Kingdoms, and oh did I mention, the father of her son.<br/>Please R&R !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories are poison

Sansa didn't think that this day would ever come.

She had hold onto the fantasy that she and Jon could just each have half of the kingdom to rule, with the North swearing allegiance to the Crown but remained an independent kingdom. But now, the others are coming, more ferocious and bloodthirsty than ever, she had to admit that she needed his help, the help of dragonfire. Hence the letter she wrote to her oncebrother over a moon ago.

Staring down at the reply, she felt as if all the old feelings were creeping back to her, the anger, the resentment, the grievance and the longing...

When she looks back at her past decisions, she might feel pity, but never, never regret. She never regretted pushing Jon away. After all, it was for the best.

It was during the last war, when she was held hostage by Petyr Baelish in the Eyrie, when she was Alayne Stone, when she had no one to count on. She was lying in bed widely awake that midnight, she heard a unusual noise by the door and she instantly knew that it wasn't someone random passing by. She was prepared to die. Part of her wanted this riddance, despite how shrewd and tactful at the games she had become, she resented this false pretense, she was once the beloved daughter of Winter and now she was up here in the heart of the Vale, faking smiles and blushes for her supposedly gallant knight, accepting kisses from the man who was known as her father, and playing loving mother to her sickly ,eccentric and illfated cousin. So she closed her eyes and patiently waited for the icecold dagger to be warmed by her blood. 

Only the dagger never came, instead there came a soft murmuring of her name, not Alayne like she heard from all the Vale Lords paying her advances, not Cat like the Mockingbird's thousands' whisper, but " Sansa, Sansa, Sansa... " She opened her eyes wide and found herself staring at a pool of blood at the foot of her bed, a muddy figure lying on the ground. Against the moonlight, she can only make out the person's hair, pure black curls glimmering, the color of night, the color of winter, the color of home.  _No one in the Vale or anywhere in the South would have hair like that._  She thought to weight her options. But a sudden homesickness slowed her hands, she didn't reach for the sharp dagger underneath her pillow. "It will probably be the death of me." she hissed. But swiftly she got out of bed and knelt next to the bloody creature. It was a man, she could tell now, a tall, lean, muscular, and welltrained warrior at that, by the muscles visible under the rags he probably called clothes and the way he positioned himself against a mere bed stand, left hand hidden yet clutching at his sword, "a soldier's pathetic instincts", Alayne's father would call it, he never had any taste in man apt with swords or simply any man with swords. He was lying on his side, so Sansa made an effort to roll him over. But still, she could not make out his face, with his heavy long curls blocking his feature. 

She still remembered the exact moment she lifted up his curls, it was like seeing a ghost. She guess she blanked out for quite a while, because the next time she looked, he was staring aimlessly at her with those eyes so like her father's, with her name vaguely at his lips. He painfully lifted his relatively intact left hand to brush the brown curls off her ivory cheek, and she just jumped into his arms. It surely wasn't the first time she held others' adoring gaze, or received loving gesture, but they always, always had a plan B. Looking at this man before her, letting go of his last resort just to offer her solace, she was sure this was her brother, even after so many years apart. It wasn't long before she carefully moved him onto her bed, she laid him down with the utmost delicacy she could manage, afraid of losing the last remnant of home, her last brother. She tended to his wounds the same way as her mother tended to her father's from distant memory, pouring all her mind and attention. 

Afterwards when she laid down peacefully in his arms, she started to dream about Winterfell for the first time in many years, the walls, the market, the springs, the feasts, their parents and siblings, but mostly, she dreamt about them, just the two of them, together. There were those afternoons, Robb was away with their father to inspect their sworn houses, she and Jon would play games, the games of Princes rescuing princesses, Jon would always be her golden prince, coming to take her away from the evil, then they would lean against a tree in the Godswood, she would nestle up against his chest and nap, occasionally saw the adoring yet intricate gaze he sent her way,not knowing his meaning at the time. There were also times when she would finish her lessons with her septa and go watch her brothers train in the yard, then she would look gracefully indifferent when her bastard brother smiled warmly and greeted her, but in the night when the castle slept, she would always sneak up to his room, no knocking like a proper lady, just stormed in and found her customary spot against her brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat together with thunder. Only then she felt the safest, in her bastard brother's arms. 

And oh, there's that time when they had their first and last fight. The royal party arrived announcing her engagement to the goldenhaired prince, she was filled with girlish dreams about the brave knights in the South and wanted to go to King's Landing, he pleaded with her, begged her not to go, saying it's not safe, but as naive and dreamy as she was back then, she didn't listen, only threw a " why don't you come with me?" his way, fully knowing there's no way he could have come. She swore she wouldn't talk to him ever, but nearing the day of departure, seeing him in the crowd with eyes even more sorrowful than usual, she couldn't will herself to leave the stables that night  when she heard him coming from afar. He was surprised to see her, but he smiled his smile at her nevertheless. The kind of halfshy,halfintoxicating smile, the kind their maids gossiped about and blushed over, was working its way into her head. 

Out of nowhere, she just felt this rushing homesickness taking over her, before she knew it she had buried her head in her halfbrother's chest, tears dropping like rain. He murmured in her ear," cry not my little princess, you are to be queen one day." She could hear the shattered faith in his voice but she paid it no mind,  _now he's using the same reasoning he used to dissuade me from leaving to persuade me to leave, how lame,_ she thought sarcastically,  _now goodbye is even harder._ Before either of them was ready, a series of heavy footsteps came their way, it was the middle of the night, the night watchman was near. With a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, he broke away, with only another sniff of the assuring smell of him, she watched him walk away with all the determination and willpower he possessed at the time, and she never saw him again for ages.

_But now he was here again_ , she thought sweetly,  _and Alayne's father wasn't due back in 2 month, ample time for him to recover._

That was the start of it, him staying in her room for recovery, but then when he wanted to leave out of fear for her safety, she refused. She didn't know if it was the way he helped her wash the dye from her hair at night, with such tenderness and familiarity;or is it the warmth sent down her spine by his single chant of her name while he kisses the nape of her neck before bidding her good night; or is it just the voice he used when he told her stories of the night's watch and its horror, supposedly intimidating but caramel sweet in her mind because she felt happy that she was safely in his arms? 

She didn't know. All she knew was that the day Petyr was due back, the day her beloved Jon was due to leave, she kissed him, not like before, tentative, chaste kisses on the cheek,but a fullon deep kiss right on the lips, she didn't know what had gotten over her, she felt him push away hard and she froze, looking up at him, the look in his eyes made her feel like a child all over again, just like the times in the Godswood. But before she could attempt to read its meaning like when they were kids, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her feverously ,holding nothing back.

 And from there, it was beyond her control. At first they were cautious with Petyr back, only stealing kisses in the silent doorway, then gradually with Petyr constantly visiting the Vale lords, he began sleeping in her chamber at night, kisses and touches, it wasn't long before he had himself inside her. But the first time was still hard, she remembered his eyes filled with guilt, mumbling about dishonoring her and such, she knew how hard it was for him, after all he was his father's son, blood or not, he spent his whole life worshiping Ned Stark, following his example, and none of the values he held would ever tolerate him bedding his own sister, so she waited. The agony and torment in his eyes slowing withered away and his love for her emerges triumphant. She recalled many sweet kisses, loving caresses, and him declaring his love for her. In those long and happy moment, guilt or morality scarcely crossed her mind, years in the games had scraped off every last sense of discipline and obedience in her. And if the war had taught them one thing, then it was live in the present, because there was a good chance that tomorrow may never come, so they cuddled, the two last wolves seeking warmth in each other during a long, long winter.

Everything felt right, as they should be, til that day. 

She was out getting supplies for the kitchen because she offered to substitute for the kitchen maid who fell ill.  _If Alayne's father heard about this, he'd surely chide her ,_ thought Sansa bitterly, after Jon came, she had started being more and more Sansa whenever no one was looking, and it felt good to defy Petyr even in the slightest way. So she was picking fresh fruits when Myranda creeped up behind her, she hadn't seen Randa in almost a year. "So it seems that you are living it up, uh?" Randa sent her a mischievous look," who is the lucky guy?"

 Sansa almost felt her breath caught short," i most certainly don't know what you mean, Randa."

 "Oh Alayne don't be such a prude ! Spill it fast, I wonder what kind of man can get the saintly Alayne Stone in bed ?" Randa giggled and glared at her half- serious.

 " How could you...", as skilled at the games as Sansa, she was still just a girl in matters like this, panicked the moment Randa saw the truth."

 "so there is someone...I wonder if your father will agree judging by his fondness of you, but the deed is done, there isn't really anything he can do, is there? Um, it'll be a bigger disgrace for him if your belly swells before the wedding..." 

Sansa felt blindsided," What are you implying ,Randa?"

 "Come on Alayne, I might be a fool in other matters but i always had a talent for telling pregnancies, you are about one months along ,if i'm not mistaken." Randa contemplated.

 Sansa's head went blank. But as she came to her senses, the signs were indeed there, she hadn't bled for almost two months, her appetite had taken its toll on her, and she had been feeling nauseous for over two weeks now. But now with the realization so clear in her mind, how would she manage her life with this information? So she drove him away. 

There's no way for her to put this, but there was no fight, no swearing, no nothing. That night she just simply showed up at his room near the tavern with a deliberate disdain in her eyes when scanning the surroundings, cooly told him that she would be married to Harry and become the Lady of the Vale soon. She watched as he buried his pain underneath his cool exteriors, if she didn't know better she'd think that it was never there, but he was a good actor, while she was a even a better reader. He looked upon her for the very last time, longing, tenderness and fierce love ,all the emotions flickering in his eyes, but he knew better than to say anything, so did she. So that was their final goodbye, she watched him turn away for the very last time, and cried and cried and cried after the love of her life walked away with her heart with him.

But she put herself together for the wedding fast, and perfectly. She felt nothing when she exchanged her vows with Harry, nothing when he bedded her, nothing when she saw the ecstasy on his face because he thought the baby was his.

But none of that matters now, Harry is dead, she is back home in Winterfell, and Jon, he is coming back, with his aunt, the Dragon Queen.

 Sansa doesn't know why a woman as ambitious and commanding as Daenerys Targaryen would let her nephew sit on the throne while she was only a princess, noblest in name but without the slightest power.  _But war has changed us all_ , thought Sansa,   _I would probably want to do the same if I had someone to hand the work over, but Brandon is only ten._

Her lip curved into a sweet smile when she thought of her only son, he has curly hair black as night, eyes the Stark grey, face long and solemn, just like a true Stark, just like his father. But she worries, when his eyes shines the color of glaring violet against bonfire, when she sees slight sliver in his hair in the sun, when he act mischievously and put his hand in the scorching fire, she worries that people will find out. Brandon always knew that Harry was not his father, but she never told him who was, it was for the best, she convinced herself.

 But from time to time she would wonder, _Am I not robbing him of a father?_  But despite her wonders and whatcouldhavebeens, she knew it had to stay that way.  _So many had died contending for the throne_ ,she thought ,  _Robb died, Father and Mother died, and i will not have my son risk his life for a icy cold iron throne._  She knew her baby boy would have more claim than anyone and it would be the most dangerous for him, after all, he had the blood of the dragon, and as his father was king, wasn't he the rightful heir to that Targaryen Throne? 

She drifted away from her thoughts and turned her attention to the training yard. Her son was growing into a man now, watching him spar with Ser Jaime almost made her sentimental, everything was so familiar, a Stark boy training inside the walls of Winterfell, only without his father.

  _Patience_ , she murmured,  _your father is coming, and with his army and dragons to aid us in this war._


	2. The blood that runs hot in your veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa thinks back to the war and reflects on how things have changed. Still mostly memories from the past but i added her interaction with her son a bit and her conversation with Jaime. Slight Jaime/Sansa. I took the liberty to change the character's personality to make it interesting. For the record, I never thought that Sansa was just gonna be a beautiful lady so I made her kind of badass haha. And I also made Jon seem a little...well a little ruthless and manipulative...but you'll see that he is still a stark through and through. So review and tell me if you liked it.

" They are almost here, Mother." 

Sansa woke up from her slumber by the voice of her son, glancing through the window of the observation tower, she shifted slightly looking at the impending royal troops. She built this tower along with other barricades and trenches when she first got back to Winterfell.

She remembered seeing this home for the first time after so many years away and even though she had prepared herself for the worst, she couldn't believe what she saw. Winterfell was no longer the grandiose and noble castle from her childhood memory, it was near nothingness, the tall castle wall was overturned, into a collection of ashes and bricks; the yard once filled with warriors and maids and laughter had transformed itself into a gruesome graveyard, with only shattered ceramics, broken arrows, and dim bloodstain to fill the empty void; and the grand hall, once held Sansa Stark' s sweetest memories, was now so terribly damaged that Sansa could hardly recognize the way to the dining hall,  _but it is better this way_ , thought Sansa,  _had it remained the same, the loss of all my family would be beyond bearable_. Oh yes, she already knew Jon's parentage at the time. 

She recalled first hearing of it on her way back to Winterfell, she was holding her infant son in her arms, having just nursed him, he was sleeping soundly now. 

"They say the Lord Commander is dragon now,"whispered the old woman, " He left the Night's Watch unburnt by fire, but he didn't know til he tamed all that Dragon Queen's dragons." 

it was odd to hear the common speaking him with such awe and reverence now, Sansa felt like it was only yesterday that the people of Winterfell were whispering of his bastard lineage and how disgraceful it was to raise him amongst Lord Stark's trueborn children.

 But she knew she never really felt it dishonorable. Her siblings were nice, naturally, but none of them knew her as well as Jon did. Her knightly big brother Robb never knew, his beloved little sister only loved to hear stories of knights and their glory because she wanted to feel close to him, because that's how she envisioned him to be. Her tomboy little sister Arya never knew, fiery and wildness were Stark traits, even for her most elegant and boring older sister, Sansa Stark would make the bull's eye and outrace Robb even before her unruly sister was born. Her little climber brother Bran never knew, even as she chided him for climbing up the wall on his own, she always wondered how it would be like to feel free and unrestrained again, though it was never an option for the oldest daughter of the most prominent house of the North. The youngest Rickon never knew, as his gentle big sister read him stories of princes, knights, and warriors, she was peeking through the windows the whole time hoping for some real action, secretly wishing to see the look on her brother's face as she held a sword against his throat. 

Only Jon knew her best, and she loved him for it. So Sansa was secretly happy when Jon turned Arya's offer to spar down to accompany her to walk in the Godswood, even he knew that she had just made that up on the spot when he told her of his plans. But she knew their relationship was hardly reciprocal. She remembered not looking at him in the eye for a week straight when her mother explained explicitly what a bastard meant and watching him carefully reorganized her dolls every morning even when she hadn't touched them at all. 

He was always the one that gave more in this relationship, and Sansa was determined to change that. So she bore the heartbreak and forced him out of the Eyrie. She knew he loved her more than anything else in the world and he wouldn't leave her for anything, a title, a land, a glory or even a crown that would wash off all his humiliation and shame thrown his way his whole life. But she could tell his torment when he clenched his fists after hearing of the defeats in the South; she could tell his agony when he heard of innocent deaths in Stannis' waging war; she could how badly he wished to change things when she saw the maps on his wall and troops layout on his desk. 

He was meant for more, and a true savior couldn't hide back and seek comfort between his sister's thighs. 

_So it all worked out for the best_ , thought Sansa while cradling her wolf pup,  _but, i have no family left now_.

 It was a shock when she heard the woman and the others confirm his parentage with such certainty, but it wasn't really a shock, wasn't it? Alayne Stone heard stories, stories of a purple-eyed, silver-haired prince and his beloved northern girl with wolfblood hot in her veins, and, how they managed to leave a son to fulfill the prophecy, the Prince That Was Promised. The thought of him winning the war and surviving was sweet, but the loss of family was bitter, they had finally lost their last connection, the shared father,  _and without that, we would just be two rulers plotting for power_ , thought Sansa sadly. When the war was finally over, they would never be the same people again.

" Why are you fidgeting, Mother? " She turned her head to look at her son, the boy with a calm curiosity in his eyes.

 Her son was always intuitive and, premature. She used to blame this on the war ,but she knew that it was her fault, it was her fault that her son never tasted the tiniest bit of childhood, that he could slit a man throat with the dagger next to his skin when he was the mere age of five, that he learned to read people's emotions even earlier because she would not let him in her arms until he got it right, that he never blinked the first time he watched a man being sentenced to death. _But it was not all bad_ , Sansa thought,  _Brandon is my son, and he stands to inherit the entire North when I deem it fit, tolerance and soft nature will only do him harm, as it did me._  

Collecting her voice, Sansa said to her son, " This alliance is crucial to the welfare of the North, and first impression is paramount to said alliance."

" But it will hardly be a first impression, will it Mother? You and the King knew each other even before the war." Brandon looked at her bewildered.

" Me and the King were brother and sister once, yes, but we weren't really, were we? And war and kingship change people, my love, how do you think he handled the whole Lannister and Tyrell situation if he had no manipulation or scheming of his own?"

The moment she said it, she knew it was true. As much as she didn't want to believe it, Jon changed, he was no longer the innocent little boy holding her hands to keep her warm in winter, he was a king now, a king with much more power than any ancestor before him, even more than Aegon the Conqueror, she dared say. 

She was Petyr Baelish's student, so she knew her way around the information sources in King's Landing. By the time she slit her dear 'father''s throat, she had gained full control of his spying network so she'd always know the happenings in King's Landing almost as they happened.

 And she heard about how he came to absolute power. He had made her former husband Tyrion Lannister a sweet deal, turns out Jon had Shae hidden the whole time, so gladly the Imp gave up all his family's secrets for the king's sparing of his and his brother's crimes. Then he basially made Lannisport and the House Lannister a empty shell, taking control of all their gold and fortune. 

And so he moved on to the Tyrells. Sweet promises along with threats, he easily claimed their fealty to the throne, Much to Sansa's surprise, he turned down their offering of Margary Tyrell, they said that they would be very open to the king taking more than one wife and would be very flattered if the king would include their virgin girl as one. He eventually replied saying he would want to marry for love, like his parents did in the Godswood.

_How convincing it is now_ , thought Sansa when she first heard,  _your love must have a high price attached to it then_. But then she wonders,  _who else could be queen if not Margary Tyrell, the realm is a bit short on eligible highborn ladies now._  

Anyways, the hardest dealing for him was taking care of his aunt. He did it first, when it was the easiest. The war had just ended, and he was more popular than ever. His aunt had always played the harsher one between them two, and him the more compassionate but most importantly more rightful heir. Rightfulness was only how winners put it, essentially it was a competition of publicity and support. 

Daenerys engaged in the war first and she lost a lot of man crossing the Narrow Sea, so after the war, most of her men were dead and the army composed of mainly Northern man, and generally speaking, people who favored a king with Stark blood much more than a foreign queen. So he had the support of the army and decisively the dragons. It was a bizarre thing, for the dragons to prefer a strange man out of nowhere than the woman that had raised them as her own,  _but i supposed it was the effects of the promised prince, or there would be no logic explanation._

In the end, he successfully ascended the throne and collected the power for himself solely, only gave his aunt a princess's tiara for amusement. Sansa heard the Dragon Queen was furious, she had fought the war first to reclaim her family's throne, now out of nowhere a nephew came along and made the Dragon Queen an amusing title. _She doesn't understand how the real world works_ , pitied Sansa,  _physical strength wins you wars but doesn't win you crowns, for who wears the crown must bear it, and a foreign Targaryen Queen will never do, for the people's mind are still fresh with the Targaryen bloodshed and madness._

"You could learn from him, just don't ever get close", she murmured and stared down at the red and black banners coming from afar aimlessly," or you will burn."

"I will protect you Mother, as I have pledged my allegiance to the North and to you." Brandon moved over and held her hand, his eyes pristine and firm,  _such a reminder_.

" We will greet him with our highest standards, and you as the Crowned Prince will see to it. This is only their first lot of troops, the royal carriages are still about a day away, so take your time and start preparing."

" Yes Mother." with a kiss on her cheek her son walked out.

As she watched him go down the stairs, black curls in the wind, she drifted back to her thoughts. 

Her son worries about the royal arrival and she worries about her son. 

He was the very image of a Stark when he came to this world, but he is growing into a Targaryen prince with every passing minute. At first it was not noticeable, but gradually, the violet of his eyes were surfacing more often, not just against bonfire, sometimes just in broad daylight, and as of late, the shade of his eyes are getting more violet by the day, and it's already impossible for him to be seen normal without a certain spray she acquired to keep the gray in his eyes.

 And his hair too has been getting lighter, at first she thought it was just too much pressure causing him to stress and thus the silver hair. But she had him tended to by her most trusted master, the old man was originally from the Stormlands, and as soon as he saw Brandon's hair, his face turned pale, he asked if the boy could possibly have Targaryen blood. After Sansa nodded he sighed," it is normal then,"he said,"I've seen it in the late King Robert's father, his case wasn't as serious though." The master told her that silver hair was a Targaryen trait, and from time to time, children born out of the Targaryen line that weren't fullblooded Targaryen could also have silvery hair. At first she would cut out her son's hair that was silver, til he was about seven, but ever since then she had to use dye to cover the growing silver in his hair, and now she presumes,  _if without dye, he'll be looking exactly like a Targaryen prince._  

And now with Jon and his aunt coming, she will have to warn her son to be more discreet, she knew some people here already had guesses of their own due to the young boy's imprudence, but it was okay since they were all most loyal to the Stark name and therefore their prince, but the Southerners would be no friends to them, they are vicious and they will seek to crash their defense.  _So I guess i'll have to talk to Ser Jaime about teaching him some more manners then_. With that last thought, she rose from her armchair and went to open the door.

Just as she touched the doorknob, someone opened the door from the outside. She looked up and gave out an enchanting smile when she saw who it was. Burying her face in his chest, she played with his golden hair," Just the man I'm looking for, Jaime Lannister." She took off his cloak carelessly as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead," Always at your service, my most beloved Queen."His voice frivolous as ever.

" Differentiate me from your sister, I hope?" as soon as she said it, she felt bad, _it wasn't my place_.

"why speak of the dead now, it's no use." Jaime managed to give her a slight smile.

" I'm sorry Jaime, I just don't know what has gotten over me these days, I just kind of feel...Agitated?" She played with her hair restlessly.

His slight smile suddenly turned into a big smirk," maybe, just maybe it's because your baby daddy is back in town?"

" Yeah..." She just doesn't have the energy to jape back at him again, everything is so damn complicated now.

Noticing her irritation, Jaime patted her back," I'll speak to Brandon and tell him to be more cautious. But you realize that you are gonna have to tell him one day, right?" there's a great deal of concern in his voice and she just collapsed at that.

" I know..." Sansa leaned on Jaime's shoulder and sighed," This is not even the first priority. Now it's my responsibility to keep the North's independence once more, and since I haven't seen Jon in over a decade, I just don't know what he's thinking right now, does he hate me enough to want to take away the North from me? What will he ask for return for his help against the others? I hate this, I just hate losing control..." She was almost mumbling in the end, and Jaime just held her, not saying a word.

She knew and he knew that it was the truth, no amount of sweet reassurances could change that.

" So we just have to see then," said Jaime," if he is a Targaryen or a Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you like it? please review if you have comments on how i've altered the characters or just wanna say something. criticism is welcomed :)


	3. Once his princess now Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is totally fretting over Jon's arrival. She picked his favorite dress to wear. but it all goes wrong from there. I've added Alys Sam and Gilly, just thought it'd be fun to have some of Jon's closest friends know Sansa's secret while Jon himself is totally in the dark. And our most loved Imp is back ! but his attitude towards our couple is still unknown. so please r&r!

Sansa had picked out a dress.

It was a aquamarine dress ornamented with gray embroidery, and she also chose a necklace of bright-colored ruby to go along with it. Unknowingly, she had selected Jon's favorite.

She remembered the first time she had worn a dress like this. She was ten at a feast held by her lord father to celebrate the autumn harvest, and just standing before him, she could tell the awe and fondness in his gray eyes. He almost stuttered,"My little princess." He always called her that when she wore this dress, he insisted it was because of the fact that she looked just like the princess of winter in the tales, but she laughed at him.  _You could just say I look pretty, silly._  Taking him onto the dance floor, she held more enchanted gazes from other lords' son, but none so innocent, and none so enjoyable, they weren't her favorite brother and confidant, after all.

He called her " the Fair Maiden of Winter" when they snuck away to the gardens that night, she was twirling and laughing in the glass garden with snow decorating her fierce red hair, and him, watching, with a thinly concealed sadness in his expression. She knew he was thinking of joining the Night's Watch. She wanted to dissuade him, she really did, but she had no good reason than selfish possessiveness, after all she was bound to leave Winterfell just like him. She didn't know the King would offer his son of course, but like her mother had said," Sansa would be a waste stashed away in this crude wilderness." So in fact, she was never fully the naive little girl almost everyone thought she  was. She knew her duty and she knew the price.

 _Just like I do now_. Sansa instructed her maids to let down her long copper locks, she knew how to make herself look luring, it was once a life skill for her, but as of now, she was just like a little girl fretting over her reunion with her golden prince. She almost reprimanded herself for that thought after,  _I'm not fretting, and nor is he my prince. Yes hs is the king now,_  the voice in her whispered, and she sighed. A title is all that's needed to end her wishful thinking.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was indeed surprised to the effect of nostalgia so apparent on her. She was wearing almost the identical outfit she had worn for her day of departure from Winterfell all those years ago. _A costume picked out solely for Jon's benefit_. She cursed herself, _silly girl, you are to be a queen today, not a longing little sister trying to catch her brother's eye._  But no time for costume change, so she calmed herself and walked out of her solar with her usual grace.

" Why must you dye my hair black down to every one bit? I have grown to quite like that strand of silver." She could hear her son's voice from just the hallway. _He'll have to learn something about disguise as well_.

" What's all this mess about?" She walked in as Alys was trying to hold Brandon's head down so she could dye that silver lock on top of his head. There were only a few inside the wall of Winterfell that know the whole truth of Brandon's parentage, Jaime, the Master, Sam, Gilly, and then Alys. When she first got back home, she must say that she was surprised to find Sam, Gilly, and Alys still there, she had thought that they would have gone South to follow Jon. " We've decided to stay home, the South is too warm for us Northerners." That was Sam's explanation. Despite her initial suspicion and the worsened strain during the tension between the South and North, they have grown closer over the years, and time, has proven them true. 

Alys sighed," You'll have to teach him some consequences Sansa, with the Targaryens coming you know what's at stake."

Clever and precocious as Brandon, he knew there was something his Queen mother had hidden from him, but the dutiful son that he was, he didn't ask for answers knowing it would trouble his mother greatly. But as time passes, curiosity certainly is getting hold of him." We've had southern visitors before, why is this so different? You have to make sure that I'm perfect and well-concealed down to every last bit!" Brandon looked that his mother with defiance, and his eye had turned to the color of glaring purple. With extreme emotions, the effects of the spray would wear off, that's what Sansa feared.

" I'll have answers for you when they are gone my love, I promise, but now with the war we have more urgent matter to take care of ,don't you understand?" Sansa pulled her son into a tight hug and kissed his hair, her voice with adoration but also resignation.

" Of course," Brandon had steadied himself, and his eyes had turned gray once more.

After arranging her son's garment, Sansa dismissed him to go for a bit of riding before the royal party's arrival in the afternoon.

There were only her and Alys in the room now.

" I know Jon coming is disconcerting you Sansa, you can't possibly hope to hide it from me", Alys looked at her half amused and half concerned." He had helped me keep the Karstark name when we were nothing but strangers, so as deep as his affections for you ran, you have nothing to worry about."

" ran you said, and then I practically told him that he was an amusement for my leisure, surely that would spoil whatever he felt for me." Sansa was restlessly pulling off the petals of a winter rose on the desk as she answered.

" You had a child to think about Sansa, it wasn't your fault. Harry was the only one who could give your son the legitimacy he needs."

Speaking of Harry, she felt that old guilt surfacing again. She was already a month pregnant when he draped his cloak around her shoulder, but too much drinks and whoring seemed to have him confused, he insisted that he had bedded her long before the wedding so no one suspected a thing when her baby came early. And Petyr, she had used him to finish Petyr off. 

She knew it wasn't an option for her to kill Petyr Baelish, his death would bring much scrutiny for sure, and if they look deep, they would find her involvement in it. So she arranged for Petyr to be kissing her forcefully when Harry walked in. Just as she planned, Harry slit his throat in a fit of rage. But she had to kill him still, it was during their march north, the bloodiest fight that she saw, so it seemed fit for her to send the brother of a woman Harry bedded to the battlefield with him, a man whose mind was still fresh with his only sister's suicide upon Harry's abandonment.

 It all worked out. She got her home back with all the Vale knights in her command and draped the gray cloak on her son's back as she crowned him the Prince of the North. She was very much relieved to make his last name Stark again, Brandon Arryn never sounded right, but fortunately all the Vale lords had agreed with her that it was better for him to be a Stark if he was to hold a Stark throne. Harry had thought Brandon a falcon, his son, and there were even moments when she wished for that to be true, _it would have been much simpler_ , but he was not, her son was a Stark and a Targaryen. And if she were to admit the truth, probably more Targaryen than Stark.

"Of course",Sansa looked up to her dear friend and put on a smile, " Surely Jon wouldn't want his son to go through what he had been through--"

Before she had time to finish, a steward came knocking," The royal party is approaching your grace, the prince and the other lords are already waiting at the gate, only short of your grace and the Lady Alys." The boy bowed and left hurriedly.

" They weren't due to arrive until the late afternoon! The scouts assured me, now it's not even noon!" Sansa felt like she was gonna have a panic attack.

Alys looked at her and suddenly burst into laughter," The forever serious Ice Queen losing her composure over a time change, who would have thought? You better get that graceful Queen Sansa back soon or else she won't be in time to greet the guests!"

Sansa quickly got back her senses. She then took a deep breath." Come Alys, don't wanna be late."

 

She was standing and waiting with most of her noble lords when they heard the royals approaching. Thinking back at the arrangement she made with Jon when he first assumed the throne make her uneasy, _he could take the North away from me_. 

Jon had sent supplies for her settling the rebellions in the North and in exchange she had sworn to be loyal to his rule. _And now I'm asking for help again_ , she thought ironically.  _I've seen only a fraction of his army, and it already has the power to turn the North upside down_. 

Though most of the northerners have come home after the war and served dutifully under their northern queen, Jon had found many willing soldiers in the southern men. Many of them were once Targaryen loyals and longed to serve under their rightful king, others felt their pride and glory fulfilled when they served the savior in prophecy, and still others saw the army as a chance to realize their ambition and provide for their families. 

And then she would wonder,  _why hasn't he taken a wife?_  Now is almost the most perfect time to marry and produce an heir, no one in the seven kingdoms will dare set eyes on his throne now in fear of his retribution, so an heir will only stabilize the kingdom and bring people joy. _Probably Tyrion's doing_ , Sansa suddenly thought of her former husband, who is the Hand of the King now. She reckoned he was the one that taught Jon the art of politics, _Jon could always excel at anything if he put his mind to it_. 

And now, he is dangling the honor of being Queen in front of every noble house in Westeros, certainly worth fighting over. But then Sansa would be even more confused,  _why did he reject Margary Tyrell then, wouldn't it be better to keep the Tyrells' hope up for now_? Aside from the more modest houses, out of the seven most prominent houses in westeros who have a real chance in producing a queen amongst their ranks, there aren't many eligible brides. Arianne Martell probably. Sansa had actually placed her bet on this matter with Alys and others, she bet on the Martell girl with 100 dragons--

" The king!" She heard the man yell and held her head straight. Slowing coming into sight, she saw the man she had dreamed of often for over a decade. 

He was older now, no longer the boy of nineteen but a man of twenty-nine, draped under the red and black Targaryen cloak, expression solemn yet regal.

He got off his horse from a distance and started walking towards her. The wind blew so hard that it turned his cloak, revealing his pure black tunic underneath.  _He always looks striking in black_. When he was closer, she couldn't help staring. His black locks were streaming down his cheek, some old scars were barely visible along his jawline, his lips were pursed into a thin line, his muscles were hardly concealed under his thin tunic... _He is still as beautiful as he was ten years ago._

Watching Jon coming closer and closer, Sansa felt like her cheek was on flame, she didn't know where to put her hands, she didn't know whether to smile or to keep calm, she didn't know whether to curtsy or to just stand... She felt like a little girl again.

Jon's expression changed when he settled in front of her standing and studying her. His face was void of expression then, but now his eyes were even darker, swimming with emotions that she couldn't tell, she could always tell what he was thinking. 

He kept his gaze solely at her and no one else was spared a single glance.

There was this deadly silence before she couldn't bear it and attempted to speak first. But his words stopped her.

" My little princess." It was closer to murmuring than actual words spoken to her, but apparently everyone heard every bit of it, thanks to the silent atmosphere.

She could tell that he regretted it as soon as he spoke it, because his gazing immediately turned into a formulated smile directed at all the hosts and then he leaned in and kiss her hand briefly as if they had just been introduced. He tried to conceal his blunder but it was utterly useless after all.

Everyone saw and observed it under scrutiny, Sansa could tell. She could tell by the raised eyebrow of her former husband and Jon's aunt Daenerys, he surely told them the same story she told most others, that they were never close as siblings due to his dubious parentage and never met again after she departed from Winterfell. She could also tell by the questioning look Jaime and Alys sent her way, it was quite fair since by the way Sansa described how she left things with Jon, their reencounter was expected to be, well, less intimate than it turned out to be.

She wanted to scream for them to stop.  _This is just a leftover habit from childhood, stop staring and calculating! It concerns none of you!_  But she knew it was impossible, as king and queen of sometimes opposing realms, this was bound to happen.

So she smiled at her Jon, merrily and carefreely as she could, and greeted his aunt and Hand with sweet words and compliments before inviting them to the refurbished dining hall.

 _It is going to be a long day_ , she thought to herself,  _politics and scheming don't take vacations_.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this new one? originally i wanted jon to show up in chapter two but I got caught up in writing flashbacks and didn't have room to do him justice. I'm still going back and forth on how i want them to interact so i just had him show up in the end. and yeah Sansa blacked out but I ensure you i has nothing to do with what Jon said haha you'll see. so please review ! you know it makes me happy :)


	4. A wolf and two lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay I just don't know how to name this chapter... so ignore the title i know it's stupid...basically this chapter is about Sansa's interaction with the two lannister brothers. not a very good read for Jaime/Sansa lover, for now they are not meant to be romantic, but it's all sansa pov so who knows what jaime thinks haha. and I've added some of my own understanding of the characters, hope you like it. so please r&r!

Sansa hoped that it all had been a dream.

But it wasn’t. Eyes closed, she could still feel every bit of the nausea in her stomach and the dizziness in her head very vividly. This kind of blackout doesn’t happen to her often, but it’s no novelty to her, every once in a while when pressure takes its toll on her, she would have this unpleasant experience all over again. 

She couldn’t remember how many times this had happened, but she recalled racily the precedent that started all this.

She was about four months pregnant with Brandon then, and she was in no way ready when she heard the most dreadful news. No one dared tell her of course, for who had the courage to break the news of one last dead brother to the sweet yet delicate Lady of the Vale. 

She was tiptoeing in the kitchen in search of lemon cakes, the master had voiced his objection to her eating too much snacks, “ It’s not healthy for the baby, my lady,” she was attentively counting the wrinkles on his crumpled forehead then. That was probably the most carefree period of her life, she felt like a little girl again, on top of the highest mountain, safely under the protection of her father’s old friend, and planning her baby’s nursery most sanguinely, nothing prepared her for Jon’s death. 

Of course it was not true, but that was how rumor worked, the first man said it with full jest, the second passed it on drunkenly, the third whispered to his trusted companions, and when the news got as far as the Vale, the last one would speak with every certainty as if she saw it with her own eyes. 

She always wondered how it would feel like if one’s heart was dead. She had imagined the feeling of a blunt instrument smashing quickly on the head, the sound of heartbreaking and endless wail, the weeping, grieving reluctance to believe and the pained, incoherent denial. 

But all she felt was nothing. She picked up the lemon cakes all the same, and there was no slowing down walking back her solar, she smiled at the servants passing by with a even more lavishing smile.

It was only at night, that she could feel the hole in her heart, a loss beyond repair, and she would mourn the absence of her love and pray to the old gods and new that he would no longer be bereft of happiness in his death . Little by little she started to spend more time inside, unable to bear the vast gray sky for they reminded her too much of her love’s ever sorrowful eyes, couldn’t stand to watch the knights sparring when she knew her Jon could emerge triumphant among them with only one hand, and most of all she couldn’t endure a moment longer the hearty laughter of her ladies in waiting and how they jumped into their husband’s arms upon their return. 

So Sansa wasn’t surprised when she blacked out right in the hall that day, when she woke up later as she recalled, her husband Harry who was rarely without his drinks and whores was holding her hands lucidly and fully dressed, murmuring comforting words in her ears. “ You almost lost our baby darling,”the tone was every bit affectionate in other people’s ears, but she knew better, and as of now, she just wanted to laugh. _Is that all i am to you? A highborn lady wife who can bear your children? And what will become of me if I choose not to?_ She knew she wasn’t being very reasonable, truth be told, she never cared even a bit for Harry’s affections. But now with Jon dead, she saw no way out in her life.  _How can the gods be so cruel, snatching away my last bit of fond imagination?_

_Get him out of your mind_ , Sansa said to herself, _you are to face him and make a good deal for your realm today, lingering on bygone affections helps nothing_. If only it were truly bygone...

Unexpectedly, she felt a soft grip on her hand. It sent a fleeting ecstasy down her spine. And she opened her eyes, looked up instinctively, she almost loosened her grip when she saw who it was. Golden hair. It is Jaime. She bit her lips slightly. 

“ At least try to hide your disappointment your grace, no need to give me a glare.” He was quite amused.

Sansa just realized she was staring. She didn’t know what her eyes gave out just now. Sadness, Yearning, Weakness? She would hate to be read like an open book. 

Even if it’s Jaime. Especially if it’s Jaime. 

They weren’t that close. Contrary to public opinion, they were in fact just friends, friends without benefits. If she was to take their relationship to the next level, it would require a lot more intimacy than what they had right now. 

She trusts him with Brandon’s training and education, sometimes uses him as a shoulder to cry on, and even confided the secret of Brandon’s parentage in him. Well as for the last one, she only did it to earn his trust, someone as smart as him would find out eventually. But she could never depend on him like she would Sam or Alys. 

Because she knows how his allegiance shifts. It has nothing to do with his reputation, or nicknames, kingslayer, oathbreaker... She knows that he keeps his promises. Real promises. But he is not one to make those promises. 

He might seem pompous or arrogant in other people’s view, but he is in fact a very sentimental and emotional man. He could be easily swayed by proximity and devotion. That’s why he stayed by her when his twin sent letters daily pleading for his help, ans that’s why she couldn’t trust him now. She could never be so conceited and kid herself that Jaime Lannister remained because he loved her more than his twin sister. He just couldn’t stop being a knight. He stayed because he thought she needed him more,  _always loves to be the brave knight that saves the Fair Maiden in distress._  

His knightly honor, it was his one weakness and she played it perfectly to her advantage. But Sansa knows as she began to take control of the North, his presence became more like a tranquilizer for her than a weapon to keep all the turbulent houses in line. And he knows that too. 

She was losing grip of him, so she waits for the tipping point, the point where his honor can no longer ensure his complete loyalty, then she will need to deal with him.

_Eh another matter that needs my immediate attention_ , she almost felt that the headache was coming back to her. In her previous assumption, this point would be years away, after she had full power over her realm and Brandon had grown into a qualified successor. But with his brother here in the play, she no longer dares to assume, it could be now or never.

“oh but for your information, the king was the one that carried you here, and lashed out at our master when he couldn’t determine the cause.”

She gave Jaime a smile that’s not so keen.  _The more natural the better_. “ How are our guests? Have you helped Brandon settled them in?”

“ No, not yet. Brandon was showing them around, but they ought to be back by now.” Jaime looked out the window.

“ Then I shall go greet them then, can’t have them say we are short on hospitality.” She got up and gestured for Jaime to leave.

She cleaned up a little bit and put on some light perfume. Looking down at her still very much neat blue gown, she didn’t bother to change it, _i already have all the attention on me, who needs dresses_? She thought with self mockery. 

 

She was surprised to find the grand hall empty when she walked in, no sign of Jon, his aunt, or even a servant cleaning up.

“ I’m afraid the King and the Princess had gone hunting with your son’s guidance, after all there aren’t so many wonderful place for it in the South.” She could recognize that voice any day, it was no doubt her darling former husband, Tyrion Lannister.

He was nice to her when they were married for sure, but she knew why that was. He pitied her for being the little dove that his queen sister loved to torment whenever she could use an outlet. There was a kind and compassionate self in him she knew, but he was no longer that man. And she was no longer that little dove. She is now the she wolf in the North, and him a true Lannister lion, Hand to the King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

“ It’s good to see you again, Lord Tyrion.” Sansa greeted her former husband graciously without a trace of surprise, much to her satisfaction. _There can be no mistakes in front of him now._

After he leaned over to kiss her hand, she took her time to size him up. He looks quite old now, it seems that his wounds weren’t properly tended to in the war, because his old scars are not smooth at all, they are crawling all over the rough surface of his face, making his smile rather wicked, though she was sure he meant well in this case.

“ The feeling is quite mutual your grace. It seems that Your grace has managed to look even more impossibly beautiful now.” He smiled and narrowed his eyes into something like a crease.

Abruptly, Sansa just felt frustrated,  _at this rate, the conversation is not going anywhere._

“ Why don’t we just cut to the chase here, Tyrion? You and I both know that it’s no coincidence that I ran into you here.” Sansa rubbed her eyebrows.

Tyrion let out a muted giggle, “ very well then Your grace, as you wish.”

“ The king seems quite taken with you.”

_Eh not this again_! Sansa felt an urge to just storm out. Why does everyone care so much how he greeted her? They were once brother and sister for god’s sake, a little nicety won’t hurt! Of course she knew his reaction was no simple nicety at all. But this is the only explanation she can think of right now.

“ We were brother and sister once Tyrion, he probably felt a little overwhelmed to see me again.” Sansa gave a composed look.

“ I’ve known Jon Snow long enough to read his looks. Not entirely as I’m sure you know,  but still enough to know that look had nothing to do with overwhelm. Sansa.” They seemed to have done away with formality all of a sudden.

“ then pray tell what do you think it was?” Sansa felt a kind of childish competitiveness rising in her.  _No way he can get it right_.

“ He would not be the first Targaryen king to set eyes on his own sister, history always has its way to repeat itself.” Tyrion was looking straight into her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

She bit her lips so hard that she worried if it had gotten swollen. “But that’s only your guess.”

“ It was, yes, but now...,” he paused.  _He looks so damn satisfied._

“ Anyway, the crown has decided to offer its aid for free this time as a gesture of goodwill, pleasure doing business with you, your grace.” He finally gave her a customary Tyrion smirk she hadn’t seen for ages.

The war wouldn’t be too costly anyway, Sansa would be more than capable to take care of this last force of the others herself if it weren’t for the bad harvest this past few years and Sansa’s determination to also keep ample forces to guard their home first, reasonable given the history.

Sansa anticipated that this last elimination would take a month maximum if they wanted to do it right, and then they can all get back to their lives. But there’s a slow aching in her that she herself couldn’t understand.

Awakened by the noise coming from the gates, she knew the party had come back,  _it’s time to do it right_.

“ it seems that everyone is back from hunting, shall we go see them then, my lord?” She managed to put on a pretty smile to cover up all her emotions.

 

Standing at the entrance of the dining hall, she prepared herself for what might happen and vowed to herself not to crack under any circumstances.

But one look up destroyed all her posture. Jon was walking near, gray cloak around him. There was laughter, and she saw him messing with Brandon’s hair and her son looking up at his father with pure admiration. She had never known that her son could have that look.

She felt like crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? how do you want Jon to interact with Sansa? Cold? Charmed? Aloof? or Do you want Sansa to warm up to Jaime? review and tell me how you want this to go cuz i honestly haven't decided yet :)


	5. Prince in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV all the way. Danny reflects on the past few years and her morning with Jon& Brandon. All of them are in for a big surprise at dinner when Brandon went missing. Sansa and Jon grow closer and Sansa confides her secret in Danny to save her son. I've added some Jon& Brandon as requested, and so sorry for the late update! School just started and everything got crazy. Pls R&R!

Daenerys Targaryen thinks the Northern Queen quite intriguing.

There Sansa Stark is, walking down the hallway towards them, a regal smile on her face, a tranquil poise in her steps, and practised, honeyed words void of actual emotion. A perfect lady.

Seeing her nephew staring at the queen unaware, paying no attention to his surroundings, and she actually thought that he had no taste in perfect ladies. Apparently she was wrong.

She remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on her nephew. He was also fighting the war against the Lannisters with what’s left of the Young Wolf’s northern army, so very logically, they joined their forces. She thought him a fine warrior, maybe a pretty compelling leader, but due to his coy and practical character, she never really thought much of him to be honest, only a quiet northern bastard boy leading a few defeated troops.

But of course, that was before she knew who he was. 

She felt like she was losing control of her dragons as they grew bigger and more fearsome, there were times when they would leave the dragon pit with no forewarning and set fire on places of her rule. So that day in battle, they just started breathing fire towards their own army. She want to calm the dragons down, but she was quite far from where the dragons were, so all her shouting were for naught. 

But then she spotted Jon Snow lunging forward right in front of Viserion.  _What a foolish boy_ , she thought, _heroism is overrated in this world_. And almost instantly the dragon raged and started discharging fire. The smoke covered the whole place almost immediately, frightening screaming and wretching wail filled the air. 

She felt somehow heavy for Jon Snow. It was not the first time she watched a man burned alive by dragonfire, probably the thousandth time, but they were enemies opposing her regime, and he was just a young boy, and someone on her side for now. 

The smoke slowly cleared, and there was one figure standing amidst the wreckage. 

His black curls was fluttering in the wind, and his body still, though most of his clothes was burnt into ashes. And as he turned to her direction, she saw who it was.

 Jon Snow, unharmed by dragon fire. Unknowingly, she looked right into his eyes, and there it was, the same purple staring back at her. Not gray she saw all around camp, but a glaring violet, _fire and blood_ , she thought. 

And there were those long and loud cries, her dragons was flapping their wings and hovering in the air. Then they landed in front of Jon, bent their heads and bowed to the Lord Commander. Drowning in thousands of gasps, his expression was still calm and solemn, he reached out and touched Viserion’s head with a gentle caress, and the dragon gave out a soft roar in approval. And almost instantly, the people were ravished with joy for their Lord Commander’s victory. 

All the northern rejoiced, but they were alone, they were joined by a large number of her army, almost all the Unsullied. She was their Queen and their divine goddess, but all ethereal and heavenly, while he came from a similar background, with a tainted birth that forever marred and shadowed his life, but rose among the ranks purely based on his competence.  _He is the folk hero_. 

As time went on, she realized that he was always one step ahead. He was the first to visit the people suffered from the war and offered them new business and a chance to rebuild their homes when she could not put aside her dignity; he was also the first to make a move on the Lannisters and secured their fortune as his own when she was rather busy with all the flattery at court; he was also the first to approach the army leaders and ensured their support for his reign when she thought that she had no need to do such a thing. 

 _So maybe he will make a better ruler_ , she thought. Aside from repairing her wounded self-esteem, she didn’t really spend any time hating her nephew. He might be a born king, the Prince That Was Promised, but all the mind games and manipulation in King’s Landing sickened her, she was much happier back in Meeran.

Since she had nothing better to do, she stayed in King’s Landing as a princess and watched her nephew be king. To say he was a qualified king would be an understatement, in the people’s mind he seemed the best ruler possible, practical, empathetic, and kind. To her surprise, there was a subtility underneath his surface of veracity. He managed to juggle between different houses with perfect ease and restored the chaotic Westerlands to peace.

But there was something she could not comprehend. The fact that he had no queen, or any intention of making one. Surely the queenship can be a bait to soothe the opposing houses and give them hopes, but having a queen will do much more good, it can stabilize the political situation and give him an heir, so his reign will be more secured. _Even I understood the pros and cons, surely Jon did too_. Danny thought.  _So why?_

She didn’t ask questions first, she watched. There were many ladies at court, all highborn, all beautiful. He was of course very polite with them all, paying them compliments all the time, and smiling understandingly when they blush, but just like she thought, the smile never reached his eyes. 

But as time passed, she noticed something interesting. A few years ago, a young Riverlands lady came to court. She was shy and timid, there was a beauty to her of course, but her quietness quite annoyed Danny, she never liked introverted girls, _they were boring_. But apparently her nephew thought differently. 

The first feast that girl attended, she caught Jon staring blankly a few times, which had never ever happened before. The first time she didn’t know why, but after a few times, she found her nephew always dazing at that girl dumbfounded, she finally took notice of that girl. She was tall and slender, auburn hair curling down her waist, eyes the color of ocean waves, high cheekbones and pale skin. 

She had delicate beauty no doubt, but she still didn’t understand where her nephew’s fascination came from, all the time she knew him, he was never one to be infatuated with looks. So his passion for the girl was puzzling. Over the days, she saw the king stealing glances of her during celebrations, inviting her to the gardens alone and offering her  costly little presents, telling her jokes and stories to make her laugh to the heavy jealousy of other ladies, and Danny thought that the Seven Kingdoms would finally have its queen.

So she approached that girl one day, hoping to get a little acquainted with her future niece in law. The girl was doing embroidery quietly that morning, wearing a pretty blue dress and ruby necklace.

“ Morning, Lady Eliza,” Danny greeted her.

“ Oh Good morning, Your Highness,” the girl was flustered, she quickly adjusted her skirts and gave Danny a curtsy.

“ No need for such formality now, considering we will be family soon.” Danny sat down and smiled playfully at the girl.

But Eliza’s face suddenly turned pale, and defensive. “ I might not come from a powerful family, but I am not your plaything, princess.” Her tone was hard, with a flash of anger.

Danny raised her eyebrows.  _Why does no one think to keep me in the loop?_ “ I’m sorry if you feel that way my lady, did my nephew do something to upset you ?” Danny kept her voice warm and soothing, hoping to get some answers out of her, since every person that knew Jon Targeryen knew the impossibility of getting him to talk.

The girl’s expression turned soft upon her words, and she was apparently eager to get the emotions out. “ I thought he loved me you know, he was so gentle, loving and caring, but turned out it was nothing but a lie, he was still negotiating with the Martells about a marriage proposal!”

Danny felt resigned. The girl was after all just a girl, a simple girl with no mind for politics. So she explained patiently, “ Jon is King, and a king needs to balance his attentions, he needs to keep the Martells happy even if he has to discuss a marriage proposal that he has no intention of honoring.”

“ How foolish I was, thinking that he would learn to love me through time, when he was still hung up on the dead wildling girl!” Eliza’s expression was still desolate.

Indeed, Danny had heard about that girl, Ygritte, her name was. She was rumored to have red hair and pale skin, too.

“ I tried to look pretty for him, put on this blue northern dress and a ruby necklace today, but he just snapped at me, and said that I wasn’t allowed to wear anything like this again!”

Well it’s possible that it reminded him of the wildling girl,  _though I didn’t know that wildlings wore dresses at all_ , thought Danny.

A few weeks later, the girl left for home to marry, and she saw Eliza looking at her nephew, teary-eyed, still hopeful, but all Jon did was bid her goodbye, he smiled brightly as if it was a happy occasion, and send her back with gifts expressing the crown’s gratitude for her family’s service.

Everything went on as usual, Danny was cheerful inside for finally uncovering her nephew’s secret and thought nothing more of the matter.

That is until she saw Sansa Stark that day.

When she was walking towards them from afar, Danny was just stunned by her striking resemblance to Eliza, they have similar figure, with the same blue dress and ruby necklace, it would be impossible to tell them apart. 

And when the Northern Queen walked up to them, she took a minute to circumspect her, same auburn curls, big blue eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin, they looked nearly identical. And there was this same flash of affection in her nephew’s eyes again , wearing the same dumbfounded expression, he murmured under his lips, “my little princess.” Danny’s lips curled up when she heard his soft whispering,  _it would seem that it wasn’t Ygritte after all._

And her nephew was staring at his cousin yet again. It was a private dinner, just Sansa, Jon and Danny together. The Queen and the King were sitting on different ends of the long table, and everything was all deadly silent. Danny had no intention of speaking up and being the awkward conversationalist, so she just ate her food quietly and occasionally looked up at the empty seat where Brandon Stark was supposed to be sitting.

When Sansa fainted, him and Jon had the strongest reactions. Her nephew threw a fit when the master couldn’t find out the cause, when the boy simply held his mother’s hand and guarded her bed vigilantly. When the master had determined that it was only a passing weakness, both of them finally got their acts together and left the Queen to rest. 

Danny thought there was an inexplainable kinship about the boy.

As they started to know each other during the hunt, it became obviously that it was because of his oddly striking resemblance to Jon, both look wise and habit wise. 

The boy was no doubt the very image of a Stark, so their physical resemblance was very explainable. But there were those things that they did when they thought no one was paying attention. They would both rub their lips with their thumbs when they thought, they both bit their lips when they were stressed, and they had many similar tastes and opinions of things. Their similarity in character was quite elliptical, but that’s probably a Stark thing. 

As a result, they got along splendidly, Jon let down his guard and taught Brandon how to use an arrow more effectively, and in turn the boy dropped his precociousness and looked up to Jon with pure adoring admiration, it was almost odd how they grew so close in just an afternoon. 

Just a few hours into the hunting, Brandon’s horse was frightened by a deer and he fell off when the horse galloped, Danny could still remember the way Jon rushed to his side and fussed over his bruise. The boy didn’t seem to mind it that much, but her nephew was completely rattled, he summoned the accompanying master immediately, and tended to Brandon’s wound himself. Looking at the way he hovered about the boy, if Danny didn’t know better, she would think that it was his own son.  _Jon always thought himself a Stark, that’s probably why he was so taken with the boy,_  she thought. 

 _And the Stark boy has made a human being of my nephew, too._  Danny was surprised just how much Jon cared about the boy, for a warrior who had seem too much death, had innocent children ‘s blood on his hands, and never even blinked when taking a life, he was way too cautious with the boy, watching his every move, making sure that nothing can harm a hair on his head. 

And Danny was pretty sure that Brandon Stark needed no such babysitting. She was a soldier on the battlefield once, so she could easily recognize one. She could tell by the way he gutted that stag, there wasn’t much sound to be heard, or blood to be seen, but it scared her, _you just don’t get that kind of finesse from hunting_ , not even Danny could do that, the young boy of ten would have to have more blood on his hands than herself. 

She could also tell by the way he slept in the carriage on their way to the hunting site. He curled up in the corner of the carriage and put his hands around his body, he also slept quite lightly, just a insect crushing onto the canvas could wake him, and she would see that look on his face, there wasn’t a softness that ought to be there because of his half-asleep state, instead there was this ice cold bloodthirstyness, it was so intense that she thought his eyes were glistening purple. Then she saw something shinning silvery from his waist where he kept his hands, she didn’t need to look at it to know what it was, it was a sharp dagger. 

So she guessed that in a way Jon was good to the boy, too. Whenever Jon rode next to him and told him stories, his face would lighten up a little, they were stories of Winterfell and the North, by the look on the boy’s face, Danny knew he had heard them a thousand times, but he was still listening attentively and offering some tales of his own, forming a world where there were only him and Jon. 

During the last hour of their hunting, everything was going fine until an enormous bear came into view. 

This land was unoccupied, so it wasn’t that unusual, but judging by the look on Brandon Stark’s face, Danny knew they didn’t exactly have a good luck. The bear almost went straight Brandon’s direction, knocking down many servants and soldier on its way. 

She knew it was life or death. By the speed and size of that creature, the boy would only have one chance to kill it. And even for the swift killer that she perceived him to be, he would not have that strength. She feared for the boy, naturally, but she wasn’t about to anything,  _put yourself in front of anyone_ , it was her motto, and that’s how she survived, so she wasn’t about to risk her life for someone who was not her blood. 

But when she turned around, she saw her nephew lunging towards the boy and pushing him out of the way. Everything happened so fast, and all she saw was blood, the blood that spilled instantly, warming her cheek. She closed her eyes. She had told herself not to care, even though Jon was the one that stole the throne when she thought it was her birthright, he was her only family in the world, no matter how different they looked, they were blood, and in Targeryen belief, that was the strongest connection if there ever was one. 

For the first time in Daenerys  Targaryen’s life, she feared for the outcome. But she opened her eyes, and saw the boy inspecting her nephew’s wound. She walked towards them, though neither actually noticed her. 

“ Are you going to be alright?” she heard the boy ask, there was a panic in his voice that had taken the place of his usual worldly demeanor.

Her nephew gave out a small smile, and messed up the boy’s hair with his intact left hand. “ I’ll be alright, Brandon. This wound is nearly as serious as the ones I had.”

The boy almost immediately lifted up his shirt, and saw the countless old wounds marring his chest and abdomen, there was obvious emotion in his eyes, it was not pity, she thought oddly, but an aching, an aching for the suffering of loved ones. It might be common for a normal ten year old, children were sentimental creatures, they were moved easily by tragedies, but not Brandon Stark. Though Danny was not entirely acquainted with Sansa Stark’s parenting skills, she knew that the Northern Queen raised her son a man, a warrior, a king, but never a boy.  _He should not have shown emotion, not even to a uncle, especially not to one who posed a potential threat to his family’s reign._

But there he was, voice with an almost childish determination, “ You will be safe in the North, you have my word as the Crowned Prince.”

Her nephew smiled, a smile that reached his eyes, “ I’ll be counting on you then.” His voice was full of a playfulness that she had never heard before, and the way he looked down at the boy, was almost like a father doting on his favorite son.  _Everything is going crazy_ , she thought.

She was eating and thinking back to the hunting when someone barged in.

“ What is it ?” She saw the Queen look up at the panicked man, apparently displeased,  _never show weakness in front of your guests._

“ Your Grace, the Prince is gone.” the man held his head low and almost whispered the sentence.

She watched as Sansa Stark’s poise collapsed in less than a second, “what do you mean gone? Did he run off without telling people?” Danny knew she was trying to remain calm, but apparently it wasn’t working, her voice was trembling.

“ A man took the prince, we heard something in the stables, but by the time we got here, that man was already on a horse racing down the kingsroad with the prince.”

“ Do we know who it was ?” Sansa asked, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

“ it was ...” the man looked up to her and Jon briefly, “ he left a Targaryen cloak, red and black with rose embroidery.”

Sansa was quiet for a second, before she turned to look at her cousin, “ did you arrange this, Jon?” her tone was colder than usual, a fieriness in her voice.

Jon stared back at her, a series of emotion flashing in his eyes, “ I would have never hurt Brandon, I thought you knew that.”

Sansa stared at him blankly for a moment longer, before she burst into tears. She refused to let it out, but Danny saw her biting her lips and holding back the cries in her mouth.  _She looked so sad, so desperate_.

Jon had rushed to hold her in his arms, and she almost pressed herself into him in return, trying to draw strength from his presence. They stayed that way for a while, Sansa resting her head on his chest and crying freely in his arms , and Jon murmuring words of solace in her ears and kissing her temple gently.

Until Sansa dried her tears. Then she lifted her head from Jon’s chest and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “ I need a moment alone with Princess Daenerys.”

Jon slightly raised his eyebrows but then he complied. He stood up and kissed her bare shoulder before leaving.  _They look so much closer now_.

When there were only the two of them in the room, Sansa turned to look at Danny with a calm expression, “ Dragon banner with rose embroidery, that’s a subordinate house from Dragonstone, isn’t it ?”

Danny was surprised that Sansa knew that, but she nodded all the same. “ I knew them during the war, Targaryen loyalists, instrumental in restoring the kingdoms to our rule.” She answered truthfully.

“ And if you were to guess, would they have grievances against us Starks for declaring independence instead of swearing fealty to Targaryen rule?” Sansa looked right into her eyes.

“ Yes, some of them have expressed their concern to me,” Danny knew she couldn’t lie because the Northern Queen could tell, but still, the way she said it made her feel like an accomplice, not that she would have problem of being one.

“ Stark blood makes him a target, doesn’t it?” Sansa sighed desolately.

“ No, having no Targaryen blood makes him one.” Danny was finding herself being overly honest.

Immediately, she saw something flash through Sansa Stark’s eyes, and the Northern Queen became silent all of a sudden, it would seem that she was struggling with something.

After a long while, the Queen looked up at her again and spoke with determination, “ What would you do for your family, princess? If they were ever in danger?”

Danny found the question quite tricky. She didn’t really have any family left except for Jon, and Jon was obviously more than capable of defending himself, if there was something Jon couldn’t crack, Danny doubted that she could find the answer. “ em I suppose I would do anything for my family, fire and blood, like our word.”

“ So you’d help Brandon, if he was Targaryen, if he was your family?” Sansa looked at her closely.

“ I suppose I would, but what does that have to do with...” she suddenly paused, realizing the meaning of Sansa’s gaze.

Danny felt stupid to have missed it. _The constantly flashing purple in the boy’s eyes._

“ so you have noticed.” Sansa smiled, a sad bitterness in her voice. “ I want to protect him you know, he already has a price on his head for being heir to the North, just imagine what some people would do to eliminate the future king of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 _He is Jon’s son_. It was a shock to Danny, but not really a shock. There were clues, but she just didn’t think her nephew’s strong moral principles would ever let him share his sister’s bed.  _Apparently he is more Targaryen than everyone thought._

“ I would ask around and get him back in no time, they couldn’t have gone far. I will have him back safe and sound, you have my word.” Danny said firmly.

The Queen only nodded, “ just please don’t tell Jon.”

Danny smiled and walked up to hug her, “ of course.”

But neither of them knew what was coming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it ? I wanted to some more Jon/ Sansa but i have no space for more :( I originally wanted to wrap this up at about 2,500 words as usual, but when i got to writing I just couldn't stop. So yeah this is an extra long chapter about 4,000 words, hope you guys like it. And I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna write next, so please leave comments to let me know what you think. Do you want to let them just get Brandon back first so we can continue with the Jon& Sansa& Brandon dynamic? or do you want Jon to find out about Sansa's little conversation with his aunt before they get his son back? Let me know!


	6. I know it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline set at a month from the last chapter. Sansa is in King's Landing again, she thinks that she has sorted out her feelings for Jon and finally managed to let go. She is waiting for Theon whom she is closest with now, and talking to Margary after ten years apart. Oh and did I mention that Jon's supposed new queen Arianne Martell is coming to town?

A month ago, it would seem that everything had worked itself out in the end.

Sansa had gotten Brandon back, thanks to the intervention of Danny, the princess managed to persuade the Dragonstone lords to give back the Stark prince without them suspecting the boy’s real parentage; the war against the remnants of the Others had been won without too much deaths and turmoil; everyone in WInterfell seemed to be living their life as usual and the royal guests had not stirred up old grievances. 

Everything was good, and the royal party was leaving.

Sansa admitted her mixed feeling about them. 

She was partly troubled by their presence, she constantly worried about Jon or his companions uncovering her secret and the North getting all riled up with the Targaryens.

But she knew she was also puzzled, seeing Jon after ten years brought a bizarre feeling, she thought she’d still feel the sudden rush of adrenaline upon their reunion, but it didn’t happen. She was panicking and reminiscing, but inside, she felt much calmer, like everything indeed belonged only in the past. She had reckoned that the love and passion she shared with Jon would last forever and that he would be the only one she ever thought about when she thought about happiness, but it was the reality was, time had changed everything. 

While she might have willed herself to believe in true love, the possibility of always loving someone even when age had posted its mark on both persons, love fades through time, and she was faced with this simple fact. Perhaps deep inside, Sansa Stark was still a hopeless romantic, she wanted the eternal love and devotion that her parents had, so she’d rather leave her old wound wide open to try to mimic something like that, while in fact it had healed inside, all she managed to grasp was an illusion. 

And watching him be king, it would seem that he had changed as well, he was different now, more confident, crafty and regal, all the words that she never thought would ever have anything to do with him. So maybe she was mostly relieved. And now that Jon and his party were leaving, she would have nothing to worry about soon.

She had planned to tell Brandon about her past relationship with Jon and the truth about his father, seeing that Jon would have no reason to come back in the future and her son deserved to know as much.

Well that was all before the invitation.

Danny had asked her to come to King’s Landing the night before their departure, it turned out that she had invited her uncle, Edmure Tully to the festivities as well, along with many more of her old acquaintances, Margary Tyrell, Gendry Baratheon and, Theon Greyjoy. 

She had met with her uncle just about a year ago and she had no need to travel all the way South just to see him, but in truth, she was dying to see Theon again. 

She had called him a brute, a turncoat and a traitor all those years after Winterfell, carrying an emotion sheer composed of hatred and viciousness. But when she saw him again during the wars in the north, she was surprised to see someone so resembles the lean, dark, handsome and cocky boy she’d grown up with all those years ago. 

He hadn’t indeed killed her brothers, but he did burn down Winterfell, to gain allegiance of his men. She would neither understand his doing nor forgive him for it if it were just a few years ago, but she knew now, that the price of men ‘s loyalty, and the things one must do to win a victory. 

She thought that she liked him better now. For mainly two reasons. 

For one, she had grown up with no shortage of brothers, even though Theon spoiled her and indulged her very much, but she was still certainly closer to her own brothers, Robb, who looked like her double in appearance and demeanor, Jon, who understands her and loves her more than anyone in her eyes. Now that neither was here, he’d become her closest confidant from childhood. 

Secondly, his insecurities had been much alleviated. 

Back when she was a mere child, she could tell that he was never really happy. He would walk around with that arrogant smile, looking vain, bedding all those girls around town, but she also had a keen perceptiveness of people’s emotions, she knew that he never felt safe in this North, never felt home in Winterfell. 

She was a compassionate little girl back then, so she would try to make him smile whenever she can. When her brothers were away with their father traveling and inspecting their sworn houses, she would go find Theon, and make him tell her stories of the Iron Islands. He would look bothered and reluctant at first, but little Sansa knew it was only a facade, his tone always bore an innate softness when he spoke of home. 

As time went on, he would sometimes seek her out himself, she loved her Robb and Jon better for sure, but she liked spending time with Theon, too. Unlike her brothers, Theon would always tell her the brutal truth. She knew her brothers loved her very much, but she also knew that they would always treat her like a delicate piece of art no matter how grown she was, but Theon would talk to her like they were equals, like she was an independent woman worthy of his attention. 

He was always more practical and maturer than her brothers. 

And now that he had tasted war, experienced real life and had become the Lord of the Iron Islands, his struggle with his uncertain social identity was over, and he had become a much more pleasant person. 

She remembered that she threw herself at him when all the misunderstanding had been cleared, he had kissed her cheek and smiled, a smile that made her almost blush like a maiden. 

She knew he liked her, and she couldn’t deny her feelings for him, too. It wasn’t like what she and Jon had, not a natural attraction, but a mutual closeness developed through time, it might not be called love at this stage, but she was closer with him than she had been with anyone else in a long time. She could confide everything in him including her secret, and he could be able to tell her of his sins and all those things that hunted him in dreams.

So she wanted to see him again. That’s why when Danny asked, knowing that the logical choice would be to decline kindly, she said yes. 

So she was in King’s Landing now, again. 

She hadn’t talked to Jon much since she got to the city, or on the road either.

She thought that she had barely talked to him since that night of Brandon’s disappearance. 

They had a few good days before she got Brandon back, he was unusually affectionate, always hovering at her side, trying to cheer her up, didn’t care about propriety at all.

But as she laid comfortably in his arms, she knew it was going to end soon. Jon could kid himself and say that he is only trying to comfort his grieving cousin now, but as soon as Brandon’s back, he’d never find another excuse to convince himself and others. So she tried to enjoy their last happy time together, and then she would will herself to bravely walk away. 

Both of them had carried scars from the past and while she decided to finally let go and cut the ties, he had felt guilty for what happened to Brandon even though it was not his doing, so he decided it was better to just stay away. Maybe it’s all for the best.

And now, she was in her old room in the Red Keep, staring down at the plaza, waiting for Theon ‘s arrival. 

He had done his best to bring glory to the Greyjoy name. Aside from the Iron Islands that he had inherited, he had also taken ports along the coast, and established his position in sea trades.

There was a sudden knock on the door. “ the Lady Margary has invited your grace to join her in the gardens, what would your grace like me to tell her?” It was her maid, Lisa.

“ Tell her I’d be there in a few minutes.” Said Sansa. She didn’t know Margary had gotten to King’s Landing already, since she herself had only settled into her room. 

But it would be quite interesting to see Margary again, thought Sansa. 

The Tyrell girl was quite a legend herself, she had thrice been married to Baratheon kings, and thrice widowed, yet she claimed that she remained a maid. Now that Jon had turned her down, it would seem that she would not be queen to four kings in a row, but still, she was a catch for a lot of men in Westeros.

Sansa walked through the gardens swiftly, Jon didn’t change it much, so she found Margary sitting in the pergola easily.

She was as beautiful as she was ten years ago, all brown curls and brown eyes, with unblemished skin and a slender yet curvaceous figure.

“ Hello Margary.” She approached the Tyrell lady and greeted her.

Margary apparently didn’t see Sansa coming in. Despite her surprise, she quickly arranged her dress and gave the Queen a curtsy. “ Good morrow, my Queen.” her voice was sweet and somewhat affected,  _typically Margary_.

 _She hasn’t changed a bit_ , smiled Sansa. “ Oh please stop Margary, we are still friends, aren’t we?”

Yes, Sansa had been friends with Margary, it’s not sarcasm, they were indeed quite good friends.

Back when Joffrey broke off their engagement, Sansa had been all alone, before that, even though everyone sees how he treated her, they still paid her respect, seeing that she’d soon be queen and have power of her own. Margary had reached out to her during that difficult time. Despite all her shrewdness and political savviness, she was also compassionate and empathetic. She had also shared Sansa ’s fear of being Joffrey’s betrothed. They weren’t soul mates or best friends, but they were confidants, and in spite of their status, both strangers in the Red Keep. They kept each other warm and safe in those darkest nights.

Margary smiled and sat back into her seat, her tone playful,“ Just wondering how much being queen has changed you, my love.”

Sansa knew what she meant. Despite having been queen to three kings, Margary never had real power, Queenly power she had, yes, but she wasn’t a queen of her own right. But Sansa is now, a Queen with full control of her court and reverence of her people.

 _It was Margary’s dream_.

“ Being queen is tiresome business, not even you would have liked it. More work and less glory than we both thought.” Sansa told her true.

“ I know.” Margary replied after a little while. “ Some people may take pity in me now, the Once Queen is now nothing, rejected by the King, and her family has been defeated and lost most of their fortunes...”

“ But you are happier now, aren’t you? No longer have that heavy responsibility on your shoulder.” Sansa interrupted.

“ Exactly.” Margary looked up at Sansa and laughed unladylikely, “ you still know me so well, don’t you?”

“ So do you intend to marry again?” Sansa asked.

“ I do want to get married some day, but not now apparently,” answered Margary, “ speaking of which, you know that Arianne Martell was coming to the festivities right? She is rumored to be our next queen.” Margary ‘s eyes are bright with excitement, a trait from both of their gossiping girlhood.

“ I didn’t know that...” Sansa was shocked. She could see reason in making her queen, but she truly had no idea that the Martell princess was coming. Her spies never said anything of that matter, they probably thought that Jon would tell her, but he didn’t,  _he never wanted to tell me_. She suddenly found reason for his discouragement of her coming. He had told her that the travels would be tiring and unpleasant and she shouldn’t force herself to relive her horrid experience by coming back to King’s Landing. She wasn’t discouraged of course, but she felt secretly happy that he was thinking for her, still trying to protect her.  _But he was just trying to keep me from wrecking his engagement._  It wasn’t supposed to hurt now, but it did.

“ Still like him, don’t you.” Margary said. It was not an inquisitive tone, it was definite.

She wasn’t surprised that Margary figured it out. She had talked about Jon with Margary before, though she was being subtle about how she felt, it wasn’t impossible for someone as intelligent as Margary to read between the lines. And plus the fact that they weren’t siblings anymore and the way she was acting now, it wasn’t hard at all for Margary to piece it altogether. But her old friend only thought it an old attachment, an newly rekindled interest in someone who had been in her life for too long, and at best, a jealousy when someone was trying to take what she had perceived hers. She could have never guessed the truth.

Just when she was drowning in her thoughts, a maid walked in, “ Your grace, Lady Margary,” the girl curtsied, “ the Princess of Dorne has arrived, the king hopes that everyone can welcome her at the feast.”

 _So he had planned a feast for that girl_. Sansa’s mind was all muddled again.

“ we will be there shortly.” Sansa put on a gracious smile for that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ? Did you like how I depicted Sansa& Jon relationship ? I have given it some thought and decided to make a change, making them super close all of a sudden isn't really realistic in this context. They do love each other still, but ten years had passed , they have both grown up and things are bound to be different for them. Sansa is a little confused now. So yeah it's my way of saying that there will be some Theon& Sansa. Anyways, leave comments and tell me how you want it to go, I'm totally open for suggestions!


	7. Dragon and the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne's POV on, well, basically everything. Arianne thought on her last visit to King's Landing, chatted with Jon and Sansa, then, they discovered that Trystane and Brandon had gone to the Dragon's Pit... the rest you should read and find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for having not updated in forever! but i was really busy with SATs and stuff. Anyways, I may continue to post a few chapters here and there til the summer, but probably won't write any during the fall, because of the college apps and all... wish me luck!   
> so back to business, what do you guys think? i pretty much wrote this thing in an hour and didn't know how to embellish it, so i'm just gonna leave it like that. haven't really thought about how to go from here, so ideas please!!!

Sansa Stark was nothing Arianne Martell had expected. She had pictured a tall, lean and willful lady in her mind, hearty and rebellious. The very image of a Stark. But Sansa Stark hadn’t met her anticipation in the slightest way.

Well though her blue eyes and auburn hair were accounted for, she was also not like the Queen everyone had rumored about. Even the people in Dorne had talked about her with the utmost veneration, how she became Queen by her own power, her own heritage, not by marriage like all the Queens before her in a thousand years.

And there she was, the Queen of the North, curtsying to greet her, the Princess of Dorne.

At first Arianne was quite shocked with how different Sansa was from her imagination, the next second she was immediately caught up with weird feeling in her stomach, something like a sudden recognition, and it didn’t take her long to make the connection. _Lady Eliza Oswell_.

Arianne remembered her well, even after half a decade. It was Arianne’s first time in King’s Landing, in the new king’s court. She was engaged to the late Prince Aegon when he was a baby, it would have made her a queen one day, only the prince himself never even survived his infancy before being executed by the Lannisters. Her family meant for her to see if the new king was open to a renewed alliance by marriage.

She wasn’t very taken with the idea at first of course, a woman of Dorne should be free to choose, but as a princess who were raised as the successor to her father’s rule, she could see the reason. So since the decision wasn’t final, she was rather happy to get to meet the king and see his court first.

First she had done her study. She had heard her fair share of gossip about the king, some said that he could turn into a dragon and breath fire, that she dismissed without a second thought; others said that he was only kingly and amicable on the surface, but enjoyed torturing maidens and bleeding them dry, that she also ignored, since Dorne was naturally skeptical of a Targaryen King, especially one who was half Stark; still others said that he was solemn, ruthless and manipulated his way to the throne, this one she couldn’t just neglect, because she half thought it herself. _No one gracious and forgiving ever ascends the throne, let alone sit it tight without one scratch._ So in the end she came up with an image of Jon Targaryen in her mind, quiet, intelligent, awkward with manners, with a scarred long face, forever serious and uptight.

And as it turned out, her imagination wasn’t the precisest even then. The king had come out to the entrance of the keep to greet his Dornish royal guests that day, from afar, she saw only his cloak, draped in red and black, wavering in the wind. Up close, she had finally seen the man who had the fate of the Seven kingdoms in his hands.

He had long black curls that slipped through his crown, falling down his long, angular face, underneath his thick eyelashes were his eyes, big and bright, gray but with a taint of purple to mystify his features. The scars on his face were barely visible, instead of making him ugly, they added something to his personality, mixing his perfectly shaped face with a slight touch of melancholy. At first glance, he was every girl’s first love, gentle, knightly and mysterious, like the flower that blossoms only at midnight, dark and alluring. But the atmosphere changed the second he spoke, the vague sadness about him was gone, he had become confident and regal all of a sudden, not a mannered man, but he had greeted her with simplicity and esteem, effectively living to his reputation as a born king.

He was made king only recently, and had lived out most of his life as a bastard, but upon speaking with him, such finesse with politics, Arianne thought that he might have been better trained than she was, a princess born to rule, so perhaps, she thought, he was meant for this throne, the prince who was promised, the king that would save them all.

Arianne couldn’t say that she wasn’t in the slightest way attracted to him. He had been gentle to her, but not treating her like a delicate piece of jewelry the way almost all of the westerosi men did, he treated her like an equal, a woman with her own voice; he wasn’t always beating around the bushes like all those sophisticated high lords, he had the decisiveness of a king, but intelligent in his words all the same; he didn’t get dazzled by all the high born beauty before him, he was aware of his duty, and a man of focus.

Or that was what she first thought. The first time Lady Eliza stepped into court, Arianne barely noticed her. Fiery haired and blue eyed, the shy girl was the eldest daughter of a house in the Riverlands, distant relative to the Tullys by her great grandmother’s marriage. You could tell that she was well educated and trained in her manners, but still, King’s Landing was filled with such ladies every moment of every day, Eliza Oswell didn’t stand out at all.

The first time Arianne truly paid Eliza any mind was the time the King started staring at the girl. Jon had always been focused and attentive whenever he talked to her, but that time at the feast, the Dornish princess could tell that all his words were perfunctory, his mind had completely strayed. Following his gaze, there it was, Lady Eliza.

Arianne took a hard look at the girl, trying to see how she had intrigued the King. Surely her beauty was noticeable even among this crowd of beautiful highborns, but that was it, she couldn’t see how a warrior king could be interested in someone so innocent, so plain. And the days passed, though Jon still spent an fair amount of time with the visiting princess every day, but Arianne was no fool, there were rumors of the king’s infatuation with the Riverrun girl, of his intention to make her queen, she didn’t fully believe the latter, but the former was as plain as day, she couldn’t try to deny it.

But as it turned out, it was truly only the former. She remembered the day the poor girl left for home with the grand Riverrun party, and Jon was there to bid his farewell. Jon Targaryen had on a dazzling smile, from the way the girl was blushing at the king, Arianne knew what she wanted Jon to say, what every girl dreamt of him saying, to keep her as his queen. But when he did speak, it was only pleasantry coming out of his mouth, he had hugged the leading man, Brynden the Blackfish Tully, and conversed with the younger companions, for Eliza, it was a gentle kiss on the hand like the rest of the girls.

Arianne was utterly confused. But that didn’t last long, since she was leaving for Dorne the next day herself. And now she was back after half a decade, everything still felt oddly the same.

“ How wonderful it is to finally meet you, your grace.” Arianne quickly sank down in a curtsy herself, Martells don’t forget their manners.

“ The pleasure is all mine, princess. I’ve been meaning to visit Dorne one day, only my affairs of the state has tied me down.” The queen had a natural talent for conversing, not dwelling on Arianne’s hesitation at all.

Deep into their conversation, Arianne found out that she wasn’t wrong about Sansa Stark after all.

She might have looked like a Tully in appearance, but her mind was all Stark.

She had a knack for politics and was all honeyed words, but there were those subtle things that she said, the way she positioned herself, that had an uncanny resemblance to Jon’s; she looked every bit a highborn lady from the South, pampered and innocent, but her opinions on things were all awfully realistic, nothing remotely close to naivety; she had appeared polite and even subordinate when Arianne first laid eyes on her, but in truth she had this wildness about her, her lip all curled up when talking about the distant land across the Narrow Sea, all those ports and sand beaches, she would smile sweetly and ask Arianne how she enjoyed the swimming, the racing, with a longing in her voice.

“ Am I interrupting something?” Arianne heard someone from behind, and without looking back, she knew it was Jon.She stood up and curtsied.

“ I was just telling Arianne about the glass gardens we used to play in as children. It was nothing grand and exquisite, but still.” Sansa looked up while sitting still.

Jon smiled casually and picked up where Sansa left off, “ And you made me play hide and seek in the gardens, I tried to find you for an entire morning and only learned that you were hiding in your solar the entire time, how was I supposed to know where to find you?” They both burst into laughter immediately.

Looking at the King and Queen’s interaction, Arianne felt that the gossips had proven to be useless once more: no one had ever mentioned their personal relationship, even those who discussed it inadvertently dismissed it as distant and cold. people said that they were never close as children and didn’t share anything in common save for a childhood home. _Though those were not all true._

Lost in her thought, Arianne barely realized the servant approaching.

“ your Graces, your highness,” the boy looked up to see their expression, with thinly disguised fear on his face, “ the princes...”

Arianne sighed. _Of course it's Trystane_. He always knows how to make a scene. Being the youngest of all his siblings, Trystane enjoyed the most liberties and free passes, carefully looked after by his nannies and Arianne herself.

In truth, he was pretty much unencumbered all his life, without anyone to ever raise a finger or speak harshly to him. Arianne knew he’d probably get into some trouble here in King’s Landing, but she never imagined it to be with the Stark prince.

_Even Trystane should know better than that._ The Stark boy might have been the only one off limits.

As she had heard from practically everyone, the king doted on his nephew more than anyone. When the boy was kidnapped in Winterfell, the king sent every able man to search for him, and in the end he executed everyone involved, in contrary to his usual forgiving approach. And the queen....

Arianne watched Sansa intently from the corner of the eye, and the Northern Queen’s gaze clearly narrowed. It was hard to tell whether it was anger, worry or fear, but she most certainly wasn’t pleased.

But Arianne understood. There was a time when she had been in Sansa’s shoes.

About a decade ago, her parents had left for a vacation across the Narrow Sea. She was left to care for her two younger brothers.

Quentyn had been an easy one to look after since he was older, but Trystane always caused the most headaches.

She remembered that day when the servants came rushing to her telling her of her little brother’s disappearance into the forest. He was playing by the fountain at the entrance where his nannies washed clothes and chatted, but he was nowhere to be found after his caretakers turned their back for a fleeting moment.

Just like that, her baby brother was gone.

Arianne remembered how she almost smashed her parents’ heirloom goblet but bit her lips so hard to stop herself from breaking down. Because she knew that people were watching. Her kins who feared for her little brother and for her; the bystanders who came looking for spectacle or simply to take pleasure in her pain; worst of them all, the vicious enemies looking to exploit her weaknesses.

So as much as she wanted to weep, she kept a solemn expression on the whole time she searched for her little brother. I must show no weakness. Fortunately, they found Trystane playing near the main road of that forest the same afternoon. It was only hours and the whole situation was salvaged, but Arianne could never forget how suffocating this few hours had been, she felt so scared and helpless, but had no one to turn to.

Those feelings didn’t go away even when she had Trystane safely wrapped in her arms again, they lingered, like serpents praying on her soul.

A while after her parents returned, she snuck into their room one night and told them the whole story. Her calm narrating slowly became accompanied with murmurings , stifled sobs, and loud cries. Her mother had kissed her temple and her father had whispered jokes and encouragement into his daughter’s ears. It was only then that she made peace with that accident, and softened the hurt and pain it brought.

But Sansa Stark didn’t have the luxury of a confidant.

From her brief conversation with the Queen, she could tell that she had friends, close friends even, but not one to whom she could completely open her heart. Sansa Stark was Queen after all, and Queens had no real friends.

Arianne wondered if the Queen ever missed her husband. From what she’s heard and gathered, the Queen’s marriage to the Vale heir was brief, but fruitful, by the existence of their son. The Lord of the Vale had been loose and perhaps dissolute according to the rumors, but he would have been attentive to his own son. And Sansa Stark could really use an ally right now.

“ Do not fret, tell us, what happened?” Sansa frowned and asked the servant girl.

“ Prince Trystane and Prince Brandon had snuck into the Dragon’s Pit...” The young girl replied, lowering her head to avoid the gaze of her royal patrons.

Arianne’s heart sank, _Now this is even worse_. Had it been a quarrel with the Stark prince, at least she could settle it, since the Queen Sansa was obviously a sensible woman. But this, it’s no telling whether they would even come out of that place alive.

“ How did they even get in there? I had YOU USELESS PEOPLE guard that door!” The king’s expression instantly darkened and he lashed out at the his Head of Security.

“ Prince Trystane may have stolen the key and got in...” The poor man murmured sheepishly, too afraid to confront his king.

“ Are you telling me that my son is trapped in that place with two dragons?” Sansa spoke, with a calm voice, but Arianne could hear the trembling, just as she heard her own.

“ We must rescue them then.” Arianne struggled to compose herself and turned to look at Sansa and Jon, “ there’s no use losing our temper here.”

Jon quickly nodded, but Sansa still seemed disoriented and didn’t seem to hear her. He gave Arianne a faint nod, and gently pulled Sansa into his arms. “ Brandon shall be alright, my love, I promise.” Jon kissed Sansa’s auburn curls and whispered to her softly. There was a tenderness in his eyes that was so tempting and so sweet.

Such love and affection almost reminded Arianne of her parents. _Foolish notions,_ Arianne scoffed at herself, though she held the King in high regard, she knew exactly what he did to secure his crown and throne. While it would be wrong to call him a heartless monster, it’s quite fitting to call him a merciless manipulator, so Arianne couldn’t possibly imagine how much real feeling he could have for a cousin he had never been particularly close with even when they thought each other siblings.

Just as Arianne was deliberating, she saw Sansa look up at her cousin, with an expression hard to read, and then turned her head with thinly concealed sadness.

With the fastest horses at their disposal, they soon reached the Dragon’s Pit. The door was locked, but the they could hear the screams coming from inside ever so clearly.

Arianne felt herself squeeze Sansa’s hands. And before she realized, Sansa squeezed back.

“ The boys will be fine, Arianne.” It was the first time the Queen had ever addressed her by name.

The guards were already working on cracking the door before they arrived, but it still just seemed so slow, but Arianne knew that all she could do was sit still and wait for them to finish. She hated being helpless.

It felt like ages until they finally opened the door. Arianne felt herself rushing to the entrance almost instinctively, and there, she saw a small figure coming midst the smoke and fire.

Slowly, she saw the Martell sigil embroidered on the cloth. _It was Trystane_.

She almosy galloped towards her brother and quickly wrapped him in her arms, carefully checking for any sign of severe injury. Luckily, apart from some little scuff and torn fabric, her brother was okay. Perhaps too okay for someone who had been trapped in a room with dragons for hours.

Before Arianne could chastise her little brother for this near death adventure he embarked on, the boy suddenly ran, rushing towards the Northern Queen. Trystane gave a quick bow and said, “don’t worry Your Grace, Brandon’s alright. He saved me. He’s just...”

Before Trystane could finish, Arianne heard gasps , countless ones, behind her back. As they all turned to the doorway, a figure emerged.

For the first time in a very long time, Arianne found herself utterly speechless.

It was a boy, with most of his clothes burned away. But amidst the shattered cloth and choking smoke, his features were conspicuous: his hair was a perfect silver, not to be mixed with any shades of blonde, the color of the pure winter snow; and his eyes were a light purple, glistening midst the fire, with a mysteriously mesmerizing charm; he had delicate features, beautiful yet strong. There was still some leftover flame sparkling at his collar, but his porcelain skin remained untainted, unburnt by fire.

_The very image of a Targaryen_.

But the boy didn’t seem to notice all the staring, he ran towards the Northern Queen, into her arms and said, “ Mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review ! Reviews are what keep me going ! I'll update if I see some reviews haha. And warnings, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, and my first language is not English, English is probably my second or third language but who's counting, so forgive me if there's mistake with wording and stuff :) and criticism is much welcomed !


End file.
